


I'll catch you if you fall

by Spideytorch



Category: Spider-Man - All Media Types, Supernatural
Genre: Abuse, Dean is Spider-Man, Depression, M/M, Major character death - Freeform, Rape, Self-Harm, Sexual Abuse, Suicidal Castiel, upside down kiss
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-17
Updated: 2015-05-18
Packaged: 2018-03-30 22:22:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3953986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spideytorch/pseuds/Spideytorch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean Winchester and Castiel Novak are exact opposites.Dean plays football and participated in scholar bowl and physics club.Castiel was nothing.When Dean follows Cas to his job(Oscorp)Just to ask him out,he stumbled upon a room which is off limits.After Dean is bitten,he'll do anything to make Castiel see him other than some Jock.He wants Cas to see Dean as a superhero.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Time Bomb

**Author's Note:**

> So my Summary says that Dean just becomes Spider-Man to impress Castiel.He also wants to save people,it's not just for himself.I didn't want Dean to sound bad or anything.Anyway,I hope you like it and comment or leave kudos to let me know if I should continue.

_You never spoke a word to him.Just another looser trying to swim up stream like the rest of them,though you could see he swerved off course into a different direction without having the intention of doing so._

_You stood frozen in place next to all your friends,watching the boy get slammed over and over into the lockers.The roar of laughter rung in your ears._

_You wouldn't step in though,no one did.There were only a few who wanted to help the boy,and if you were one of those people you would be too afraid to open your mouth._

_So you just stood and laughed along with your friends._

_Little did you know that you could've saved him from sliding a cold blade across his wrist that night._

_You on the other hand,aren't one of those people who would have stepped in to save this boy._

_You would laugh because his whimpers and moans made him look so vulnerable._

_He heard you call him a freak,a faggot,a worthless piece of shit._

_But you knew he had heard,and you couldn't give a shit if he did because you wanted him to.You raised your voice,you leaned your body closer to his direction so he could hear what you had to say about him._

_He cried himself to sleep that night._

_But why should you care anyway?He isn't normal.He doesn't belong in this school,hell he doesn't belong on this earth._

_You know you would've killed him.He would've slid those blades across his wrists one last time with a note placed neatly next to his body._

_The note would explain why he did this and who caused him to drive himself to it._

_It would be a list of over 20 names,maybe more._

_You wouldn't be surprised if you saw your name written in messy ink._

_Hell,what have you done with your life?_

_You have won a few football games,dated a dozen girls,and you have managed to get straight C's on your report card._

_That boy you laugh at?_

_That boy you call a faggot?_

_He's dating a fucking superhero._

Castiel Novak wasn't exactly popular.Scratch that,He wasn't exactly _anything_. He sat in the back of the class,scribbling down notes and itching at his wrists until they bled.People would cringe and spit at him to stop,but his finger nails only dug deeper into his paper skin.

He'd break down in front of his peers almost every day and they would shout hurtful slurs and throw their textbooks at him.They'd go back and retrieve them anyway.

It was clear he didn't like the idea of living.The white scars that stood out on his pale skin was evidence enough.On normal days he'd come into school with bandages wrapped around his wrists.

Today was like any other day.He had on a cheap looking black shirt and black skinny jeans.He wore a lot of black.His wrists were wrapped up in white bandages,and he kept his head hung low.

Everyone was at lunch at this time,but Castiel was still wandering around the halls.He didn't have anywhere to go.

He stopped at his locker and grabbed the lock between his fingers.He began to work his fingers frantically around the metal knob.His switchblade was behind this metal door.Right now,he had to get his fix.He needed to feel the cold blade break open his skin and watch all the red escape from his body.

Castiel hadn't met to get into the habit of cutting himself.

He remembered when he was a twelve year old boy,he hid underneath a blue slide on the school playground after school,currently waiting for his mother to pick him up.

_The coat wrapped around his body was tight,but too big for his frail body at the same time.He remembered giggling when he could see his own breath in the cold New York air._

_He continued blowing into the air when a child had stepped into his view.It suddenly had gotten darker.As if somehow the moon was blocking the sun._

_"Hi!"Castiel waved anxiously.He wasn't sure of this new boy yet,he didn't know if he was nice or cruel.Castiel was just excited he was getting some attention._

_The boy just chuckled to himself and dug his heel into the dirt.When he pushed his foot forward,Castiel was sprayed with mud and rocks._

_"Freak!"The boy just laughed obnoxiously and ran to the blacktop._

_Castiel could feel the wet mud stick to his chin and burn his eyes._

_His lip quivered when he didn't understand what he had done.He had never met that boy,but here he is with dirt covering his clothes and tears staining his cheeks._

_He grabbed hold of a small pole which held the slide down into the dirt,and lifted himself up from the ground._

_"Ow!"He winced when his wrist came into contact with a sharp metal object sticking from the slide.Ya,this park was definitely kid friendly._

_When Castiel looked down at the hot blood that had started to seep from his skin,something about it was so satisfying._

_Like a good piece of cake,or an epic new episode of Batman._

_He'd have to do this more often._

"Novak!"And at that moment,Castiel's hands started to shake.It was Lucifer Young.

Lucifer was the devil.And Castiel did not just call him this because his name literally meant the devil,but because he acted like him too.

He would beat Castiel senseless every day since he was a freshmen.Now,he was a senior and a day hadn't passed that Lucifer didn't at least hit him.

"What do you want?"Castiel hoped the other boy couldn't see him tremble with fear.

He had to go.The past week,it's gotten worse and worse for him.He would have to go home with purple and blue bruises blooming all over his skin.He would have to hear his father yell at him about,'Defending himself.'Castiel did not understand what it was with his father always trying to get him to fight back.Castiel's father would hit him constantly,and if he fought back it wouldn't do any good.But his father was too drunk to even realize what he was doing to his son.

Castiel doubted he would ever tell his father.

"It's almost the end of the day,and I haven't beaten the shit out of you yet.Don't you see a problem with that,Novak?"

What did lucifer want with him anyway?What was the purpose of inflicting pain on others?

Castiel stood frozen at his locker.He couldn't move.He was paralyzed.But he had to get away.He had to get into a classroom,or outside of the school.Hell,even the bathroom would be an acceptable option.He just had to get away from Lucifer before he would get lectured by his dad.

"Novak!Are you even listening to me?!"He slammed his hand on Castiel's locker.

"You know,I'm fucking tired of this-"This was his chance.

_Get away,Get away,Get away.._

Castiel almost slipped before he darted off down the school hallway.He could hear Lucifer's feet slapping the hard tile floor,and he could hear him cursing between breaths.

"You're dead,Novak!"Castiel turned to see the rage in Lucifer's eyes.For a second he swore he saw fire illuminating his dark pupils.No one else could say Satan had chased them down a school hallway,but Cas could.Okay,maybe that was a little dramatic.

When he turned his head,he saw a darkened blob right in his path.But now,he was running too fast to even stop himself.All he could do was run into the other figure with a loud _Thud!_

He knew he was going to fall straight on his ass,which would of given Lucifer the perfect chance to kick him right in the throat.So Castiel gripped on to anything he could,(Given that is what you're supposed to do when you're about to fall).

He let out a deep breath when his fingers curled around someone's bicep and shoulder.The other figure's fingers were pressed into his waist and gripping at the collar of Castiel's shirt.

When he tried to yank away,knowing that Lucifer was right on his tail,the other person wouldn't let him go.His hand pressed harder into his waist,and he gripped Castiel's collar tighter between his fingers.

Castiel didn't even bother looking up.He knew it was one of Lucifer's friends or someone else who disliked him.

"Let me go,I have to go-"When he decided to finally tilt his head up,all he could see was green.

No one else had greener eyes than Dean Winchester.Castiel had admired him from afar since seventh grade,but never worked up the courage to even talk to him.Dean played every sport known to man,he could even sing and play more than one instrument.He was smart and athletic at the same time.He played football while he participated in Physics club.He was everything.

Several times Castiel imagined himself in Dean's shoes,or even his brother Sam.All Cas wanted was his time in the sun.He wanted to know what it felt like to have girls and even boys throwing themselves at you.He wanted to know what it was like to have hundreds of friends trailing behind him.All he wanted was to at least have one friend.

But he wasn't made to be good looking and athletic and perfect.He was the creep who wore too much black and slit his wrists.

"Why are you in such a rush?"Deans grip only tightened.

Castiel was more than scared.He heard Dean was such a good person.He heard that he volunteered at the soup kitchen and even helped out at some orphanage.(Castiel had never ran into an orphanage around New York City.)

But Castiel had never spoke to him.He didn't even know if these rumors were true.Dean could be exactly like Lucifer or Zachariah.

"Don't hurt me,"Was all he could whisper before looking down at Dean's expensive athletic shoes.

He was like a dam.He was going to explode any second.He knew he was about to cry.He could feel it.But why?!Why did he have to cry in front of Dean fucking Winchester?!Was this really how Dean would remember Castiel as?A cry baby?He was not making a good first impression.

"Why would I do that?"Dean released Castiel's collar,and this was his chance to bolt out of here.

"I'm vulnerable..easy target."Castiel's fingers curled tighter around Dean's wrist when the tears started streaming down his face.He couldn't even look at him anymore.

_I'm so weak.Why do I always to cry?!Why can't I be strong?Why can't I be like everyone else?What did I do?What did I do?!_

"Novak!We aren't done here!"He could feel Lucifer's eyes burning into the back of his head.Castiel was stupid for thinking he would catch on fire.

"I have to get away."Castiel spoke quietly.He couldn't let Lucifer hear him.He couldn't let Lucifer know he was vulnerable.

Dean pushed Castiel off his chest,which caused him to wince.It didn't hurt,but it wasn't like he was trying to be gentle

"Get behind me."Dean ordered.His original plan was to run,to get the hell out of here.But he wasn't just about to ignore Dean Winchester.

Castiel hid behind behind Dean's body.He tried to peak over his broad shoulders,to see the horror on Lucifer's face,but Dean was too tall.

"Get outta the way,Winchester."Lucifer tried to smile.Dean didn't care for lucifer.He was a bully and hurt others for no good reason.Dean and Lucifer were polar opposites.

"Come on,Lucifer.What'd he do?Give me at least one good reason."

"He doesn't belong here."

"Not good enough."

Then it was like Lucifer just snapped.He decided to just speak everything he was thinking.

"Novak is a fucking creep.He's a creepy fag who wears too much black.Who's funeral is it,Novak?"Lucifer tried to look past Dean,but only got the slightest glimpse of Castiel before Dean moved to block him once more.

"Why are you even defending him?Do you want everyone to know that you,Dean Winchester,is defending this suicidal time bomb?Winchester,I'll I ask is for you to look at him long and hard.He cuts his wrists because he wants dick up the ass.You know what I say?Kill yourself,Novak.Fucking kill yourself!Now Dean move out of the way.This ugly,disgusting queer needs to-"

"That's enough,Lucifer.You can go ahead and tell everyone what has happened and they wouldn't even bat an eye.They'll think you are the 'Fucking creep.'So who will people believe?Me,or you?"

Lucifer opened his mouth to speak,but no words came out.He cocked his eyebrow and finally just laughed.

"This-"He pointed his finger at Dean,"Isn't over.Same goes for you Novak."

Castiel hadn't even realized his nails digging into his skin until he felt a trickle of warm blood run down his arm.Everything Lucifer had said was true.Dean knew it was true.So why was Dean posing as Castiel's shield?

The blade hidden inside his locker was not forgotten.This incident just made it worse.He wanted to feel pain and welcome his familiar friend back once again.It had only been 10 hours since Castiel last cut himself,but he was already forgetting what pain felt like.But he couldn't forget.He needed to be punished.That's what his father had always told him.(When he was drunk).He learned his life motto from his father,"You gotta hurt yourself every day little faggot.You don't want to forget pain,do you?"After that he held Cas down by his wrists and carved an Angel sigil into his chest.The scar was still there,plain as day.Probably because his father used a broken whiskey bottle.

He called the police after that,and told them some kids jumped him after school.His father cried.His father gave him his undying love and asked through tears,"Who did this to you?"

_You,Father._

His mother asked the same thing,and so did the police,and so did his three brothers.He told them he didn't know who it was.All he said was that they were drunk and they could be forgiven.

That night Castiel's father pushed him down the stairs.

He broke his arm.

Castiel didn't get it.His father was so happy.What was the purpose of alcohol?

His mother was gone every night,so were his brothers.So when Castiel heard the door slam shut at one in the morning,he bolted up the stairs.

He could never make it to his room.

When his father woke the next morning,even if he had the biggest hang over of his life,he could still manage a smile.Castiel would smile back and try not to cry.

And the worst part of it was he didn't go to the police.

He didn't call for help.

He didn't hate his father.

No matter how hard he tried,he couldn't hate his father.He couldn't hate his mother or siblings for not noticing what has been happening in their own home.

He didn't want to break apart his family.If he told anyone about the Angel Sigil or the broken arm or his life motto,his family would shatter to pieces in seconds.

His father would go to jail,his mother would hate him for the rest of his life,his brothers would have to start working two jobs.

And then maybe,just maybe..his family would start hurting him too.

 He wouldn't have anyone.Gabriel wouldn't love him,Namoi wouldn't love him.

God had given up on him a long time ago,so then there would be no one left.

He would only have once choice left;He would have to kill himself.

He's thought about killing himself several times.He thought about how good it would feel to finally be at peace.But then,somewhere in the back of his mind,he could hear the whispers in the hallway.

_"Did you hear about Castiel?He killed himself last night.Cut his wrists open.Took long enough."_

_"That one kid,Carver?Ya,he's dead.Shot himself..Or did he jump?"_

_"No,he locked himself in the garage with the car running!"_

_"No,he slit his own throat!"_

_"What does it matter?!He was a nobody.The teachers aren't even giving him a page in the yearbook.Why should he be remembered?Who would even remember him?He was that suicidal goth kid."_

When Castiel felt a hand press into his shoulder,he stumbled backward.

"You're bleeding."

_Where was he?What was happening?Who was he with?_

The tears blurred Castiel's vision,so he had to blink several times before he could actually see anything.

Dean was standing in front of him with his perfect smile and his perfect eyes and perfect hair.His hand was pressed into Castiel's shoulder,but his eyes kept darting to Castiel's bloody wrist.It was strange to see worry in Dean's eyes.It was even more strange knowing that he was worried for Cas.

"Oh-Ya..Ya I am."His wrists weren't even bleeding that much.Not to his satisfaction.

"It looks like you're gonna be okay.Just watch out,Lucifer is a dick."

"Don't worry yourself,Dean.You can't stop lucifer.He always finds me."Castiel started to feel self conscious.

He was actually talking to Dean.Alone.In an empty hallway.

Castiel knew he looked wrecked.His dark hair was mused and his wrists were bleeding and his eyes were puffy.Dean was so close he could probably even see the small white scars next to his eyes and lips.

"Not on my watch.You're gonna be okay,Castiel..And uh,Everything he said wasn't true.You know that don't you?"Cas pressed his hand into his own wrist,which looked like he was trying to stop the bleeding.

"No I uh,I think he pretty much covered the basics."He let out a nervous chuckle.When he looked up,it didn't seem all that funny to Dean.

"It's a shame you really think of yourself that way."Dean rubbed circles into Castiel's shoulder with his thumb.He wouldn't make eye contact anymore.He was uncomfortable.He didn't like this situation anymore than Castiel did.

"Sorry."He spoke softly.

"Why are you apologizing to me?"Dean laughed.

Castiel shrugged,which pushed Dean's hand farther down into his shoulder.

"I just don't know what you want me to say.People can't be told to like themselves.I understand why you would think that though.Theres no reason for you to hate yourself."

"There's no reason for you to hate yourself either.Ah,Got you there didn't I?"And for the first time in years,Castiel genuinely smiled.

"You don't know anything about me."Castiel turned to leave.He didn't like sharing his feelings,but Dean was forcing him to do so.

Before he could even get two steps away from him,Dean tugged on Castiel's shirt.

"I do know one thing."

"And what's that?"

"When I look at you,There's not a damn thing I see that isn't perfect."


	2. Horror at the Limbo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean asks Gabriel about Castiel and figures out that 1.He's a Virgin,2.He loves Patrick Swayze in tight shirts and 3.He loves the Rolling Stones

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So,again,I'm really bad at writing so..And I've tried to write differently but I'm always horrible oops

Okay that was cheesy,Dean could admit that.

But when he saw a deep blush creep onto the other boy's cheeks,he wouldn't of taken that cheesy remark back even if he had his own time machine.

"Uh-Erm...Y-You?No,It's...A-Ah..N-"Dean bit back a laugh,even though it wasn't the first time he left someone speechless.

"Cat got your tongue?"Dean nudged Cas's shoulder with his elbow.When Castiel looked down at the floor with shame,Dean silenced his laughter.

"Hey,I'm just joking around,"Dean was tempted to reach out and lift up Castiel's chin-He was a flirt like that-,"Listen,You be careful.Ill see you around school."

"Ok."Was all he said before running around the corner.

Dean chuckled and wiped both hands down his face.Man,he was attractive.He wouldn't mind the stares and whispers if it meant he could be with _him_.

Castiel had these intense blue eyes,which looked like they held the whole entire universe.It was as if you could stare into his eyes and see the past.You could see the dinosaurs roaming through the ancient grass,looking for its next meal.

You'd see the construction of the ancient pyramids.When Dean looked into Castiel's pools of questions and answers he could see the earth unfold right before his very eyes.

Castiel's lips looked more feminine.They were a pleasant shade of pink,and it looked like he didn't use Chapstick.Dean couldn't blame him though.When it's September in New York,it can get cold.

His hair was dark brown if you get real close to him,like Dean had done today.But since no one dares to be within 6 feet of him,everyone saw his hair as a dark black,like a Ravens feathers.Or maybe the color of unholy angel wings.

Dean didn't understand when Castiel wore cheap clothes from Walmart or target when he heard his family was filthy rich.Maybe Cas didn't care what other people had to say.But if Cas didn't care,why did he cut himself?

His family was rich and he had three loving brothers.His parents were still together and he had straight A's.The only reason Castiel felt the need to hurt himself was because he cared too much what other people thought.

Ya,Dean has been curious about Castiel Novak since he was a Sophomore.He's known him since-Fifth Grade?He didn't think much of Cas.Until one day he saw Castiel in the middle of the hallway,gathering his books,crying so hard his shoulders were shaking.

People were screaming at him,they screamed for him to stop crying.Castiel collapsed.Dean took a step forward.Lisa gabbed his hand and laughed,"Look at him!Pussy."

He broke up with Lisa the next day.

Dean knew all the Novak brothers.There was Gabriel,Michael,and Samandriel.They all seemed like nice guys to hang out with.Now that Dean thought about it,he didn't know why he never bothered with them.

Michael was the strict kind of guy who focused on his grades and had a perfect attendance.But whenever someone threatened Castiel,he wouldn't even have to raise his fist before everyone scrambled off screaming.Michael was tough and he scared people.He didn't want anyone touching Castiel.He seemed like the protective brother.

Gabriel wasn't all that serious.He pulled about fifteen pranks a day and laughed at things that weren't even funny.When he saw he got an F on his history paper,he didn't fret.

He would simply cover the teachers seat in chocolate syrup.

So you could say Gabriel didn't care about his grades.He didn't care about school or teachers or his other students.

What was Gabriel's idea of fun?Marijuana?Alcohol?Cocaine?

When Gabriel wanted to have some fun he would loosen the bolts on his teachers desk chair.One time he even put a rat in one of his desk drawers.Gabriel even drew a giant penis on the white board in sharpie marker.Everyone would laugh except Mr.Rudd.

He could annoy the hell out of people sometimes,but at the end of the day,everyone would just laugh it off.Dean even saw Gabriel being a smart ass to Castiel too.

And he barely knew Samandriel.He only saw him leaving school with his three other brothers,or walking down the hallway with Sammy.He seemed dedicated to school too,but Dean didn't have much knowledge of the youngest brother.

The point was that all of Castiel's brothers would pitch in to break a few skulls if it meant they could protect their broken brother.

The next time Dean saw one of Castiel's brothers,he would ask them what Cas was really like.

He only knew that Castiel was depressed and he only fancied men.

Since Castiel was homosexual,this increased Dean's chance of being with him.

If Dean was going to get ridiculed for wanting Castiel,he wouldn't care.He would enjoy getting screamed at,he would enjoy getting kicked off the football team.As long as he could hold Castiel's hand through all of it.

What confused Dean was the fact that Castiel was single.Could no one look past the fact that he disliked himself?Most of the guys in the school were bisexual or as straight as an acute angle.So why did no one love him?Either all the guys here were dick bags or were too afraid to be with him.

Maybe because some people saw some satanic sign carved into his chest.Or maybe it was because people were disgusted by his scars.

Dean thought they were beautiful.All of his scars were a work of art.Castiel was like a human canvas and his scars were the reason he was so unique.

Dean Winchester was the same age as Castiel,eighteen years old.Dean knew he was an attractive guy.He had bright green eyes and his face was splattered with freckles.He wore these black leather jackets and always smoked behind the school so Coach Singer wouldn't see him.If it was the 1960's,he would've been a greaser.

Dean played every single sport and participated in every single club.He played football while the students voted him for student council.When people said his name,it was like a synonym for perfection.

No one understood why he didn't have a girlfriend.Dean always said that he was in a committed relationship with sports,but that wasn't even close to the truth.Jo Harvelle and Charlie Bradbury were the only people who knew he was gay,not including Sammy.The only reason he hasn't come out to the school was because there was no one he wanted to be with.

But now there was Castiel.

So to sum things up,Dean played sports and he was gay.He had a brother who was definitely getting into Stanford,and a father who had walked out on them when he was seven.

He remembered that day.His father was shouting at his mother and they fought back and forth for awhile until his father left them along with all of his stuff.The only things he left behind were folders he had dropped while walking out the door.

But Sam and Dean turned out okay without their father.Screw you,John Winchester..

"Dean?What're you doing?You're standing around in the hall like some idiot."Dean turned and saw it was none other than Charlie Bradbury.

She was easy to spot in the crowd,given that her hair was bright red.She wasn't one of those people who just followed Dean around and pretended to be his friend.Dean and Charlie were like-Rose and the tenth doctor.

Charlie was his best friend before he even met Castiel.

It was Dean's first day at Pre-School,and he could remember the crayon Charlie was using was the same shade as her hair.He was confused because the girl wasn't wearing any pigtails and didn't have ponies and glitter on the clothes she wore.

She wore a black Star Wars shirt that didn't fit her right,and jeans instead of a skirt.

She didn't look like the rest of the girls who were playing with their barbies as their pony tails swayed from side to side.

Which is what had pushed Dean into making the biggest mistake of his life.

"What's Star Wars?"

And after that Dean and Charlie were unbreakable.They could do anything together and no one could stop them.

So Charlie knew everything about Dean.She knew he loved Star Trek,she knew about his mild obsession with Johnny Storm (The Human Torch),and she knew that he called his car 'Baby.'

The point was that Charlie knew Dean better than the back of her own hand.She had all of his expressions and his different kinds of laughs memorized.

Charlie crossed her arms,took a step forward,and narrowed her eyes.She wouldn't stop staring at him until he cracked.

"I want to talk to the Novak's."

Charlie looked even more confused than she had seconds ago.Why would Dean want to talk to them?

Dean sighed,"I ran into Castiel today,We talked,and now I want to know more about him."

"What were you guys talking about?Why do you want to talk to his brothers?What are you gonna ask?Oh,don't talk to Michael.Michael will think you're up to something and he'll beat the shit out of you.Gabriel is your safer bet,he's a nice guy.Then again,he'll try to kick your ass too-"And now Charlie was just rambling.So Dean held his hand up and tried to explain himself,again.

"Charlie it's not like we're building the Death Star.He's a cool guy,and I want to know more about him." Charlie smiled.Not the smile she gets when she watches Doctor Who or the smile she gets when she listens to The Beatles.It was a sympathetic smile.Dean hated it on her.

"You like him don't you?,"Dean didn't even have to answer before Charlie continued,"That's asking for trouble.Ive tried talking to him,but he's too broken.You want him?You're going to get hurt."

"Please,Please tell me you aren't one of those people."

"What people?"

"The people who don't talk to someone else because they're afraid it will ruin their reputation.Do you think that will happen to me?"Dean was afraid.He was afraid that Charlie wouldn't approve of Castiel.He was even more afraid that he would turn on his heels and leave her.

"Dean,if you like him,Fucking great!If you get ridiculed and punched in the balls,I'll be right beside you.I just-If Castiel does ruin what you have at this school..I don't know how you will take it.You're so used to being a leader.If you're going with Castiel,You'll have no more followers."

"I don't give a shit about any of that."He hissed.

Then Charlie wasn't smiling with sympathy.She was grinning.And she looked happy.

"Then I'll be right next to you when someone punches you in the dick."

\--

He ran his fingers through his hair in frustration while sitting in Algebra class.

It's like one moment,the teacher has two or three equations written up on the board,but if Dean looked down for a second,he'd miss an entires day lesson.The next thing he knew,the board was filled with so many notes and numbers that it made his head spin.

Today it was especially difficult for Dean to listen because 1.Castiel was in his class and 2.He couldn't stop thinking about what he was going to say to his brothers.

Castiel was across the room,and his shield was up.He wasn't listening to anyone or anything and it was as if he didn't know the world was moving around him.

It didn't look like he was writing down notes,more like he was sketching.His fingers looked delicate as he smoothed over the paper with his hands.His knuckles looked scarred up,but other than that his skin looked flawless.

Every few moments he would get pelted with crumbled up pieces of notebook paper from the jocks behind him.It looked like Castiel wanted to scream,and Dean actually expected him too.But he never made a sound.He looked like he was good at bottling up his rage.

But why should he care?Castiel didn't like Dean.He thought of him as another typical Jock.

So all Dean could do was turn his heads and try to scribble down the notes as quickly as possible.

But it is kind of hard to pay attention in class when you can hear someone whispering Castiel's name a little to loud.

Dean forced his eyes back into the direction of Castiel and the three jocks behind him while they snickered and laughed.

Finally one of them tossed a crumbled piece of paper toward Cas's desk and whispered,"Open it."

Castiel listened to the other teens directions.His shaky and delicate fingers slowly unfolded the note.Dean narrowed his eyes.Castiel gasped.

His hands kept clenching and unclenching and his universal eyes were bigger than he has ever seen them to be.

Dean wished he could've seen what it had said.

The bell that rang had interrupted his thoughts.

All of the other students moved together in one gigantic flood,like fish moving up stream.They moved in harmony.Which was surprising for a class of seniors.

Dean lingered behind on purpose.He gathered his textbooks and papers extra slow so he could at least catch a few words with Castiel.

"Castiel,are you going to be tutoring the other students tonight?"He tutored..That could be an easy way to get Cas to open up.If he thought Dean was just another careless Jock,maybe he wouldn't be so scared.

"I'm sorry,Ms. Mills.I have to lead a class at Oscorp tonight."

Dean had heard of Oscorp.It was the second largest building in New York and it was like a billion dollar company.He didn't exactly know what Oscorp did,all he knew was that they had something to do with science.They were a science-y experiment-y kind of company.

"Good luck then,Castiel."He turned to wave at Jody,but she was already facing the board again.

The only person looking back at him was Dean.

Dean raised his hand to wave shyly at him,like some fucking fifth grader.Dean couldn't remember the last time he was so love sick for someone.And he just talked to him today?

Castiel just stared back at him,like he couldn't believe that Dean Winchester was waving at him.What was so important about Dean anyway?All he did was play a lot of sports.

After a few seconds Dean decided to mouth the words 'Hi' to Castiel.That didn't seem change anything.

A few emotions flickered over Castiel's face.They changed so fast,Dean has a hard time keeping up.

All he saw could catch was shock,admiration, _lust_ ,and _fear_.

And right after that,Castiel ran out of the room while dropping the crumbled up piece of paper in the recycling bin.

Dean followed in Castiel's steps,but before he headed to History class,he digs through the trashcan to retrieve the note Castiel had just thrown away.

Dean could tell it was written on a piece of lined paper that was hastily ripped from their notebook.It was written in pencil and was creased several times,as if the person wanted to hand it to Castiel as a note.It looked like he finally gave up and crumbled it into a ball.

_Everyone knows your daddy fucks you._

And that's when Dean dropped all the books from his hands and just stood frozen in the middle of the hallway.

No that couldn't be true.Castiel's family is rich.Oh what would that have to do with anything?No,he's heard of Castiel's dad.He worked at an expensive-He worked at Oscorp.Was that how Castiel earned his job?

When tears of anger started to sting his eyes,He clasped both hands around the tiny piece of paper tightly.

Castiel didn't deserve that kind of shit.He had to deal with being ridiculed and beat inside school for eight hours.Now Castiel had nowhere to go.Right when he would step through the door of his home,his dad would be waiting for him.Dean was fucking angry.Castiel couldn't even feel safe in his own home.

"Winchester?Everything okay?"And just like that,Gabriel Novak was standing right in front of him,grinning as he sucked on a blue lollipop.

It looked like fate was working his magic today.Out of all the other days,he decided to pick this one.To just have Gabriel Novak appear right in front of him without an explanation.

What if Gabriel knew exactly what his father had done to his brother?What if he and Castiel were both victims?What if Gabriel had no idea?

"Fine!Just..Uh,"And this was as good a time as any,"Can I ask you about your brother?"

"Michael is a pain in my fucking a-"

"No.Castiel."Something flickered in Gabriel's eyes.Dean couldn't catch what it was,but it wasn't anything good.

The atmosphere felt thick around them and the only sound that echoed in the hallways was Gabriel removing his sucker with a _Pop!_

"Why are you asking about my little brother?What do you want with him?"This wasn't wisecracking Gabriel,or _Pain-in-everyone's-ass-Gabriel_.It was Protective Gabriel with a hint of _'If-you-hurt-my-brother-I'm-going-to-kick-your-balls-so far-up-your-ass-you'll-be-waiting-nine-months-for-them-to-come-back-down-Gabriel_.'It terrified Dean.

"I just-I want to know more about him.What does he like?What are his hobbies?Favorite music and TV show?That kind of stuff."Dean's foot began to bounce up and down against the cold floor.

"Why?You better not be planning some kind of senior prank on him,because if you do,Michael will tear your ass to pieces.And not in the sexy kind of way."Dean would've laughed if this wasn't such a serious situation.

"No!Im not planning some sinister prank,alright?I'd just like to be friends with him that's all.Ive seen what he goes through.Don't you think he deserves some kind of friend?"Dean spat.The way he had said it came out sympathetic,which didn't suit him very well.

Gabriel paused until he started grinning from ear to ear.He didn't know him very well,but something about that grin made Dean feel uneasy.

"You're gay for my brother?"Deans eyes rounded and it felt as if his neck and cheeks were on fire.

"What?!No-I just want to be friends?Castiel and me?Thats-I um..No!!Cant you just tell me about him!Stop making this so hard!"

"Well I can imagine the topic of my brother would make you hard but-"

"No!Thats not what I meant!Stop twisting my words!"Dean's face was going to catch on fire.This was it for him.Where was the fire extinguisher?

"Just tell me,Dean Winchester.Are you gay for Cas?"

And if Gabriel wasn't standing so close he wouldn't have even heard Dean's barely audible,"Yes."

"Well,Good.His favorite band is some emo crap called..I think it's Horror at the limbo?No?Panicked at the freak show?"

"Panic At The Disco?"

"Yes!Thats it!He mainly likes Nirvana and The Rolling Stones.All that classic rock crap.Oldies movies too.The Breakfast club,Stand by me?I think his favorite is Dirty Dancing.Probably because Patrick Swayze and those damned tight shirts of his.Dont get jealous-He's a virgin!So if you want to do something about that-"

"Nirvana is 90's grunge."

"Everything I just said,the part with my little brother crushing on Swayze and being a virgin-You center in on how Nirvana is grunge?"

"Well you seemed to place Nirvana in the classic rock genre.Just wanted to give you a heads up."

"Jesus your just like Cassie.Always telling me the difference between Lennon and McCartney,or which AC/DC song is which when they all fucking sound the same-"

"Hey!Dirty Deeds sounds nothing like Back in Black!"

Gabriel reached over and smacked Dean on the cheek while he chuckled.

"You and my little brother?Match made in heaven.Tell me when you work up the courage to give him a blow job."And just like that Gabriel pushed his sticky blue lollipop into Dean's palm and sauntered off.

1.Gabriel's lollipop was glossed with spit and stuck to his hand,2.Castiel was definitely his fucking soul mate..

And 3...He would pay Cas a little visit tonight at Oscorp.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hinted that Dean has a mild obsession with Johnny Storm..Who knows,maybe Dean/Johnny could become a ship..I mean this is only the first part of my fanfiction.

**Author's Note:**

> Next chapter Dean finds Gabriel to ask what Castiel is like.It turns out Cas is a virgin,His favorite band is the Rolling Stones,and he loves Patrick Swayze in tight shirts.


End file.
